


Make The Best Ventriloquist Dummy

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg Villain AU [1]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Probes, Breeding, Cock and Ball Torture, Community: seasonofkink, Creampie, D/s, Degradation, Dolls, FaceFucking, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Obedience, Objectification, Performance, Professional Dom, Puppets, Ruined Orgasms, Spanking, Suspension, Teasing, Total Power Exchange, Whipping, ropes, sex work au, this fic is cursed, turning Jimmy Carr into a dishevelled wreck, ventriloquist dummy, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The Taskmaster specialises in a very specific kink, that of turning willing adults into toys, there for him to play with as he pleases.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Jimmy Carr
Series: Lord Greg Villain AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Season of Kink





	Make The Best Ventriloquist Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'dolls/robots' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> ...Is this better or worse than the fic I wrote about [Greg fucking a 9ft teddy bear?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446916) :D?
> 
> Also my internet died the first time I tried to post this and I had to restart my computer to get it working again, in case you want to know AO3's opinion of this abomination. XD

The Taskmaster walked through the doors into the dark theatre, seeing a figure lit up by a spotlight on the stage. The figure appeared to be standing, but slumped over, unmoving. The Taskmaster smiled as he heard his assistant Alex scampering up behind him.

"You did get consent this time, didn't you?" the Taskmaster said, still staring at the figure. Oh, the things he was going to make him do! 

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, sir!" Alex said, keeping just behind him in his shadow. 

"You'd better have. I don't want a repeat of the last time," the Taskmaster said.

"No, no, it's all good, he consented, I promise!" Alex said. 

The Taskmaster turned and grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face. "For your sake, he better have. Or it'll be you up there instead, understood?" 

Alex nodded, looking frightened at the threat. He thrust a piece of paper at his face. "Look, he signed and everything!"

The Taskmaster took the paper and read it quickly, seeing that Alex had actually done his job properly for once. The Taskmaster returned the paper and threw him aside. 

"Good. Leave us. I no longer require your presence. Wait for me outside, boy," the Taskmaster said.

"Yes, sir," Alex said.

The Taskmaster was aware of his assistant's retreating footsteps but didn't bother looking back at him. His eyes were very much on the prize, and the new toy who'd decided they really, really wanted to be his plaything. 

* * *

The Taskmaster took his time walking down to the stage. He always liked taking his time while he thought about how he was going to play with his toy. They all had their own preferences and reasons for submitting to this sort of play, after all. He noted this toy had listed suspension as one of his kinks, which, presumably, was why he was strung up like a puppet. The Taskmaster did enjoy the puppets the most. They really got into the doll aspect of it in a way the others really didn't. 

The Taskmaster climbed the steps up to the stage, walking slowly, listening to his footsteps echoing around the empty theatre. He looked at his toy curiously, walking around him to get a sense of what he might be into. Alex had rigged him up well, with ropes that controlled his legs, arms, and head, with a secure harness around his chest so he was effectively held off the ground and could be manipulated in any way the Taskmaster pleased. 

The Taskmaster took hold of the rope controlling the toy's head and pulled it up, making him stand upright. "Wake!"

The toy blinked, but did nothing else. The Taskmaster walked in front of him, lifting his head by his chin to peer at his face, pleased with him. He was the most perfect doll the Taskmaster had ever seen. The perfect hair, perfect face, perfect little crisp suit. 

"Name?" the Taskmaster asked.

"Jimmy, sir!" the toy replied brightly.

The toy's expression was perfect. Happy and creepy and a far, far too perfect smile. The Taskmaster smiled darkly. He loved this sort of toy. The ones who looked like they were really dolls who'd been brought to life, or in this toy's case, a ventriloquist dummy brought to life, because he really did have the right face for it. Just needed a hand up his arse.

"God, you're perfect. I think I might keep you," the Taskmaster said, brushing his cheek with the back of his fingers.

The toy, of course, did not react to this. Toys weren't meant to react. That's not what they did. The Taskmaster prowled around him. He leaned in to smell him, noting the fairly expensive cologne. That was an interesting choice. Though, to be fair, his rates for this sort of session were definitely not cheap for a damn good reason. And not just because fucking up rich pricks like this felt so damn good. 

The Taskmaster stopped beside him and stroked a hand over his hair. Yes, slicked back and utterly perfect, not a single hair out of place. What a good toy. Not all toys paid this much attention to their outfits. He might have taken a chance to caress his toy's arse, which was very nice indeed. Yes, this toy would be a lot of fun to play with. 

The Taskmaster returned to stand in front of him, and was pleased to see he had retained his bright and happy expression. "Well, we can't have you standing like this, that's no fun."

The Taskmaster returned to the ropes and pulled the toy's arms up over his head, then lifted his legs up and apart so he could play with his cock more effectively. He might have stood in front of him and stroked his toy through his trousers, feeling him out. Not insignificant. Very nice. 

"That's better," the Taskmaster said as he unzipped the toy's trousers. He lifted his cock out of his pants and stroked it, appreciating that it grew a little more under his attention. "Well, that's not a bad specimen at all. I think this toy needs to be undressed though. We'll have no fun with your clothes on."

The Taskmaster returned the toy to his standing position and carefully undressed him, throwing his crisp suit away as if it were nothing of importance. This was part of the ritual of the play, of course, because there was nothing better than sending a toy home in crumpled clothes. Now the toy was simply bound with rope and the harness around his chest, keeping him able to place his feet on the floor while being suspended. Now, his whole body was his to play with.

The Taskmaster grabbed a whip from the props table that sat just out of the spotlight and hit his toy's legs hard. This fucker wanted to be absolutely ruined, he noted from his consent form, and the Taskmaster was more than happy to oblige. He noted the toy did not make a single sound at being hit, which made the Taskmaster smile.

"Good toy. You know your place. You know what you are. Just a thing for me to use and fuck with however I please," the Taskmaster said, whipping his thighs again. 

The Taskmaster walked in front of him and noticed the toy's cock was very obviously erect, which was always a good sign. He liked knowing his toys were enjoying this too. He returned the whip to the table and then stood behind him while he ran his fingers through his hair, ruining the perfect hair the toy had definitely spent hours on.

The Taskmaster's fingers then went to the toy's anus, wondering if he might enjoy being impaled. Not all toys did, but well, he had a perfect dummy, why wouldn't he take the opportunity to stick something up his arse? 

The Taskmaster grabbed some lube and the anal probe and got to work, watching for any sort of reaction out of the toy. Thankfully, there was none, not even when he lifted him up so he could put the probe in place before lowering him carefully down onto it again. Still that same bright smiling face. 

The Taskmaster noted, when he went round to look at his face again, that his cock was leaking a little bit already. He went to the table and grabbed a riding crop and smacked the toy's cock with it.

"Not yet, toy, settle down. We've only just started," the Taskmaster said. "Don't you dare ruin yourself for me or I'll tear you down and throw you out. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir," the toy said, his voice mechanical and unemotional.

Also, the toy's cock did deflate a little bit, the Taskmaster noted. He walked around behind him and smacked his arse with the crop a few times, seeing if the toy reacted. He didn't seem to be. Good. 

The Taskmaster moved over to the ropes and pulled his arms and legs up so he was simply suspended over the anal probe, his legs held apart for the Taskmaster to torment. He went up to him and gagged him with the gag he used only for the puppets, which allowed him to control his mouth. He tugged on it a few times and noted the way the toy let his mouth be opened and closed at will. Satisfied, he went to set up the cameras.

* * *

The Taskmaster was sure that most professional Doms did not appreciate the art and performative nature of his work. He specialised in a very particular kink, with a very particular clientele, which was how he owned this theatre now, having bought it cheap to save it from being demolished. Now it was his personal sex theatre, with all the lights, cameras, and rigging he needed to do what his clients wanted. 

The Taskmaster liked taking his time setting up the cameras and the lighting. It helped him decide just what kind of show his doll was going to be putting on, as he got the angles set and in focus, and devised the lighting show. This toy wanted to be used, to have words put in his mouth. Perhaps the throne was called for, and the toy could be used as a confessional while sitting on his cock. Yes, that might work. Now all he needed was just the right voice for this prick. 

The Taskmaster smiled as one particular voice came to mind, plotting his play all the way back to the stage. 

* * *

The throne had been procured and carried out to the stage, the anal probe now set aside for now. There were a couple of invisible stage hands who could help if necessary, and the Taskmaster sent them to redo the cameras as he sat down and got his cock out while another lowered the toy down enough to sit on the arm of the throne, for now. He would be lowered properly at the Taskmaster's request, and moved about during the scene so the Taskmaster could simply concentrate on the scene at hand.

The toy was also dressed now, with his hair tidied up again, because that was part of the show, too. Debasing the doll by undressing him and fucking him while he didn't react was what they came to him for. And this toy had dressed up very well indeed. He had a lovely waistcoat, and a tie, along with very nice leather shoes. The Taskmaster was going to make this toy come all over those shiny fucking shoes, just to ruin them like he was about to ruin this toy. 

The Taskmaster ran his hand down the toy's spine, feeling him shiver a little. He was breathing a little hard, but nothing concerning at this stage. The Taskmaster had done this for so long, he knew when his toys were done. But this toy was still new and had yet to be broken. And as the Taskmaster slipped a hand down the back of his trousers to probe a finger up his butt, the breaking commenced. 

* * *

"Well, well, what a fine toy we have here," the Taskmaster said, a hand clasped around the gag to make his mouth move.

"Oh, yes, master, thank you, master," the toy said, its mouth moving with every word. 

The Taskmaster had chosen a particularly child-like voice for the toy, and it suited his big wide eyes and bright, wide, white smile. Slightly creepy, but not entirely so. It would still work though. 

"Good. I like a toy who's polite. Makes it more fun when I ruin them," the Taskmaster said. 

"Are you going to ruin me, master?" the toy said.

"God yes. And you're going to fucking love it, toy," the Taskmaster said, wiggling his finger a little further into the toy's arse. 

"You may do whatever you like to me, master," the toy said.

"No, no, I don't think so. 'May' implies you're giving me permission. I don't need it. You're my toy, and I'll fuck you up if I want to," the Taskmaster said. 

"Sorry, master, you're right, I am simply your toy," the toy said.

"Good. And like every boy who's ever owned a doll, you need to get those clothes off. Let's see how smooth you are underneath those trousers," the Taskmaster said.

"As you wish, master," the toy said.

The Taskmaster let go of the rope on the gag, and slipped his finger out of his butt,for a moment to unbutton his trousers and begin to slip them down, exposing the toy's pants enough to slip his cock out. The toy being lifted just enough for the Taskmaster to pull his trousers and pants down and then be seated back on the arm of the throne was seamless. The Taskmaster took a moment to get his own cock out and stroke himself. 

"Well, that is a lovely cock. You won't mind if I play with it for a while, do you? No, you don't, because you get no say in this," the Taskmaster said as he grasped the toy's cock hard, squeezing his balls and digging his nails into his skin.

The toy did not respond; the Taskmaster made him say, "Thank you, master." The toy's cock was very hard. 

"I think I want to spank you, toy," the Taskmaster said. "Get over my knee."

The toy was helped to lie over the Taskmaster's lap, its body lying limp and still, its cock pressing into the Taskmaster's thigh. The Taskmaster liked his toy's arse very much. It was tight and fit and muscular, good for spanking. 

The toy did not say anything as the Taskmaster spanked him. His arms were limp, and his head sitting at just the right angle so that it didn't cause undue dizziness when he was invariably sat back up again. God, the toy didn't even make a sound as the Taskmaster dug his nails deep into his butt cheeks and scratched his skin. This toy had a serious appetite for pain. 

The Taskmaster reached a hand out to the side and clicked his fingers, and he was handed some lube and a thick dildo. There was nothing more fun than stretching the fuckers first before he got his cock into them. And this toy barely moved at all as the Taskmaster lubed his butt up and pushed the dildo inside him, fucking him for a bit before simply pushing it all the way in and leaving it as he spanked him harder, making sure his skin was red enough. He might have fucked him roughly as well, just to get him really fired up, before he removed it and set it aside.

"Right, that's enough of that. I think you're ready for my cock now. But don't you dare come. Dolls don't come, do they, toy?" the Taskmaster said.

The toy shook his head. "No, master." 

"Good little toy. Up," the Taskmaster said.

The toy was lifted up and, after a little more lube added, lowered down onto the Taskmaster's cock. A small, very soft wanton cry might have escaped the toy's lips then, and the Taskmaster smirked and dug his nails hard into the toy's cock. 

"Oi. I don't believe I asked you to make any sound, toy. Well, that's a ruined orgasm for you, then. I was just gonna not let you, but now, it's just gonna be ruined, just like you, you silly toy," the Taskmaster said.

"Sorry, master, that's all I deserve, master," the toy said.

"You're lucky you feel so good around my cock, or I'd have not bothered," the Taskmaster said.

The Taskmaster let his hands roam, half-undressing him, half teasing him. He messed up his hair properly, and shoved his fingers in his mouth just for fun. He teased his cock, feeling how close he was. He didn't want to rush this. 

"Pathetic little toy. No good for anything, really, are you? Just a plastic toy. I'll throw you in my toy box when I'm done with you. No longer loved. Just discarded like every toy I've ever broken. And I'll break you too, toy, just like all the others. That's what I do," the Taskmaster said.

He might have felt a little shiver go up the toy's spine at his words, whispered harshly to him, as he squeezed his balls and calmed him down a little bit. It was time for the finale. Nothing at all would go wrong. 

* * *

The Taskmaster had spent more time breaking his toy. He'd fucked him, enjoying how tight he was, then he'd lifted him up so he was standing so he could whip him and mark him while his trousers and pants sat around his ankles. He'd whipped his cock, too, written all kinds of degrading words all over him, fucked up his perfect hair, and face-fucked the toy until he was gagging. 

Now all he had to do was make that toy come all over his shoes, and had rigged him into just the position for that to happen in, bent over as he was, his shoes in place, and his butt very much within spanking reach.

"You're going to come, toy, but there'll be no pleasure in this for you. I just want those shoes ruined, just like your orgasm," the Taskmaster said, reaching down to stroke him. 

The toy was very close, to be fair, so he didn't need to work him very long before he hit that point of no return and pulled away, watching as his body spasmed as he came all over his shoes. 

"Very good, toy. Maybe I will keep you, after all. Let's see if you make me come in just the right way," the Taskmaster said.

The toy didn't respond. The Taskmaster fucked his very available arse again before coming inside him, holding him close to make sure he took it all. He might have been so worked up he kept going and came again, just to make sure. 

The Taskmaster pulled away, satisfied, pulling the toy around so the cameras could see the result of his work, as jizz began to dribble out down the toy's buttcrack. 

"And that, my little toy, is how you get broken," the Taskmaster said, releasing the ropes so the toy crumpled to the stage floor in a heap, utterly spent. 

* * *

The Taskmaster counted the money he'd been given as the toy left some time later, making sure he hadn't been short-changed. Alex stood by his side, silent, ready to obey his master's orders. 

"Well, he was slightly more fun than usual. Thank you for finding him, Alex. Good work. Maybe I will get you off when we get home," the Taskmaster said.

" _Please_ , master," Alex replied, desire flooding his small, submissive voice.

"Come on, I know you're desperate to hang. Let's go home," the Taskmaster said.

Alex bowed his head, his body trembling with anticiption. "Yes, master, thank you, master."


End file.
